My Protector
by loveZaynMalik
Summary: Anika thought when she moved to La Push she would be safe . When Embry comes into her life she's felt the happiest and safest she's ever felt. That is until he comes back. EmbryXOC
1. Moving

"Good morning!" my mom says as I walk into the kitchen.

"What's so great about it," I grumble sitting down.

Today is my first day at my new high school.

We just moved from Dallas, Texas.

I am starting my sophomore year not knowing one person .

We tell people my dad's job is the reason we moved.

No one knows the real story. not even my family.

It was because of me my dad got transferred here.

no one knew about _him._ I shiver at the agonizing memory of him.

"Listen, I don't like it here either, but at least pretend and be in a good mood for you're dad." my mom says patting my back before walking out of the kitchen. I can feel the sound of my parents arguing still trembling in my bones.

I felt bad about everyone blaming my dad for us moving,but what can I do they can know about _him_.

They'll think I'm crazy.

Which for all i know, I am.

I sigh as I get up and fix myself a bowl of cereal.

"You look cute," my sister says as she walks into our large kitchen and puts two slices of bread in the toaster

"Thanks" I mutter, looking from my strapless pink dress to the denim jacket over it and then my black combat boots.

"C'mon sweetheart its not that bad here," my dad says sitting down beside me. I can feel his sadness. He's trying to hid it but i can see it.

"They don't have a swim team," I say,grimly "Plus I don't know anyone"

"You're 'll make new friends," my mom says,coming back in the kitchen "The people here are nice."

"yeah, the adults. And everyone here's Native American. Seriously, did we have to go to school on a reservation? We're gonna stand out!" I say frustrated. I push away my untouched cereal. My appetite was been increasingly fleeting as of late.

"I'm sure you'll make friends," my mom say reassuringly

"Did you know its the same kids, k-12, so everyone's already in their cliques. " I say getting up to put my bowl in the sink.

"you didn't eat, do you want some eggs?" my dad asks. Hes noticed the change on my appetite and it worries him, but what can i do about it? Yeah, thats right. NOTHING!

"You know I hate eggs. Besides I'm not hungry," I say grabbing my book bag.

"We got to go or we'll be late." my sister said, getting her car keys. She was a junior so she was driving me to school. Saves me the miserable ride on the bus, at least.

"Have fun!" my dad called after us. _As if._

"This sucks!_I'_m not good at making friends,I'm gonna be the social awkward girl no one talks to!" I say as we get in her Honda Accord.

"You love school though!" my sister reasons.

"Yeah when I had friends!" I exclaim "I miss Mia, and Jeffery, and Mary, and Hanna, and everyone else"

"well it's not easy for me either. so suck it up and do it" my sister Hannah says as we pull in the school parking lot. I think i wore even her .

I fell my stomach doing back flips as we walk to front desk.

"How may I help you?" the woman at the front desk ask looking annoyed that we were there.

"Um, we're new here and we need our schedules" my sister informs her.

"Names?" she asks, seeming terriably inconvienced by DOING HER JOB! brat.

"I'm Hannah and this is my sister Anika Ansari" she says.

"Yes here you are. Now have all you're teachers sign that saying you made it to class alright and bring it back at the end of the day." she says handing us our schedules than rushing us out the door.

_Man what a bitch,_ I thought to myself.

"Good luck!" my sister says walking the other direction.

I had walked around for 10 minutes and still couldn't find my first class

I groaned as the tardy bell rings. so much for slipping in.

" Are you lost?" a voice says from behind me.

I look to see a girl about my age with tan skin and curly black hair.

"yeah I just moved here" I explain.

"ha-ha I can tell" she laughs "I'm Cassidy." She says sticking out her hand.

"Anika." i shake her hand, nervously.

"So,what's you're first period?" She smiles.

"Math" I say handing her my schedule.

"oh have most of the same classes expect third period,but its right next door to , Im in drill team too!" she exclaims after looking it over.

"Really?Good at least I know one person. I say sighing in relief.

"c'mon it's this way" she says as I follow her down the hallway.

I take a deep breath before walking in the classroom.

"Hello you must be new, " he says as he extends his hand for me to shake "Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself"

"Umm ok. Hi my name's Anika. Im 15, I moved from Texas because of my dads job. my favorite colors pink and Im on the drill team." I say, smiling when I hear a few guys whistle when I say drill team.

"Thank you, you may sit next to Cassidy." the teacher says,sighing my paper before handing it back to me to me.

I smile gratefully before taking my paper to my seat with me.

"Drill team is a big deal here,so you're basically in with the popular crowd." she smiles as the teacher starts talking about algebra. Blah.

"im gonna hand out some practice problems to see where you're at" he says handing out some papers to everyone.

The paper was like a foreign language.

we never learned any of this.

so I just guess on it.

"Now pass you're papers up," says the balding man."You may talk for a bit but then were going over the papers"

"Im pretty sure I failed." Cass tells me after we pass our papers up.

" I know me too. hopefully it's not for a grade." I sigh.

Cassie smiles sadly and nods.

"Hey,do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she asks.

"Yeah! Thanks I was gonna sit alone," I reply honestly.

"Awe well now you don't have to!" she smiles. Im really starting to like this girl.

"Thanks im not that good at making friends." I tell her

"Well you're doing a great job with me." she says hugging me.

"Ok im very disappointed with these grades we're gonna go through each problem than im giving you 50 practice problems for homework." he says as he hands back the papers

"56. what did you get?" I tell Cassidy

"40" she sighs

Finally the bell for lunch rings.

I follow Cass to her table as she introduces me to everyone, "Ok this is Ryan, Alex, Luke, Chase, Kate, Lacy, Annabel, Ronald, Xavier, Lucy, Chelsea, and Felipe."

"Hey, Im Anika" I say sitting down in between Alex and Luke.

Earning a smile from both of them.

"Who are they?" I say gesturing to table with these really hot buff guys.

"The lLa push gang," she says "That's Paul. He's taken. Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Jake and Renessmee, Brady and Rose, than the single ones, Collin, Seth, Leah, Ace, Justin, Kade*and Embry.

"Embry's hot" I say before I could stop myself. The minute I said that they all start nudging him and make kissy faces. There's no way they would've heard me! I'm all the way across the cafeteria!

"You can forget only talk to_ certain_ girls. Believe me I tried with Collin," she replied,bitterly.

Than they started making kissy faces at Collin too.

Maybe they are weird.

The rest of the day passed on slowly,finally the last bell rang.

I started walking towards the door, sister went home early so I was walking the 10 miles home.

I was playing on my phone when I crashed into something hard and fell down.

"Are you ok?" a male voice says before helping me up

"Ow" I moan,taking me hand from my nose reviling blood. Great

"Here." the guy says handing me a grey shirt from his locker.

"But it'll ruin-" I stop mid sentence when I see his face. The moment our eyes met I felt a pull towards him. He stared at me like I was his everything. Like he saw the sun for the first time. he had a mixture of protection, worry, and love?

ok they_ are_ weird. No dount about it.

"Hey,im Embry" he smiles

"Anika" I reply shakily.

"Are you new?I don't think Ive seen you around." he says

"Yeah I just moved from Texas" I reply as we walk to the office and hand a lady the paper before walking out of the building.

"are you sure you're ok" he asks me as I pat my nose

"yeah im fine" I smile

"so why'd you move" he asks me walking with me. not that I minded.

"My dad's job." I shrug. Not wanting to tell him the real reason we moved. I knew he knew I was lying,though.

Our hands brush for a second,and it was like a shock of electricity running through me.

"So how old are you" he asks me,trying not to looked phased by what just happened.

"15 almost 16," I say "what about you?"

"17 almost 18." he says as I get on the sidewalk

"Are you walking home?" he asks me.

"Yeah my sister left early for something, my brothers in college, and my parents are working and all of them wont be home till late so yeah." I shrug.

"You want a ride?" he asks

"Yeah I'd love a ride." I smile following him to his jeep.

"What took you so long?" the guy I think was Collin asked

"oh." He says when he sees me he smiles as he hops in the back seat with one other guy and a girl .

I hope in the passenger seat.

"Who's this" the girl says. Very rudely, I might had add.

"Anika," Embry says sounding annoyed at her.

"Hey im Seth. That's Collin and that's my sister Leah," Seth says "Don't mind her."

"Hey" I smile. I had a feeling we were gonna be great friends

"So you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow"? he asks me as we turn into my neighborhood.

"I'd love to!" I tell him

"Stop here." I tell Embry

"Wait which house is yours?" Collin asks me

"That one" I say pointing to a white house.

"no way!We're neighbors" he smiles

"I got to go.I'm grounded,so i'll see ya later." he continues before getting down and running into his house

"So there's this bonfire a great chance to meet people. Do you want to come? I can pick you up?" Embry asks me before I get down.

"Like a date?" I ask really hoping that it was.

"Only if you want it to be." he says, with a smirk.

"Well it's a date" I say,smiling back.

We swap numbers before I go into my house.

Maybe La Push isn't so bad after all.

**Ace, Justin and Kade phased during braking dawn pt.2

* * *

this is the edited version. It still may not be perfect but i hope its better. keep reviewing please!


	2. Bon Fires, and Outfits

Embry's POV

I lift a purple shirt up to my chest.

_ No. too plain._

I grab the blue one next to it.

_ Better but no._

By this point I've been through all of my closet and no of them seem half worth of what Anika deserves.

I pull on a grey tee and began walking outside to talk to Seth and ask for his opinion

" I don't understand why you're trying so hard." Leah says from behind me. whip around.

"Leah, why don't you go and bug someone else?" i hiss. My hands are trembling, aching to let me release the beast.

"But you're trying to like her don't care what you wear," She says with a wicked smile. "Girls like her only care when you wear less" She says making sure to breathe on my face.

"what do you mean girls like her?" i say, feeling my body changing.

"Sluts." she smiles, she makes sure to growl it with no shame.

i let out a growl before pouncing on her.

At this point im so fed up with her constant jabs at me. I send her a look before I go straight for her neck. She was anticipating this though. She used my momentum against me and hits me once in my left hind leg than once on my right side.

"That's enough," Sam calls to us, but neither of us stops.

" I said STOP," Sam orders. We both find ourselves paralyzed.

I want so much to lung at her but i cant disobey direct orders.

_i will get you, _ i think to Leah

_ is that a promise? _She retorts. She sounds almost genuinely hopeful.

" The two of you will be on your best behavior tonight. We will all have to be careful what we say around the human and if i have even the slightest _inkling_ that one of you is acting out of line then i will send you home and punish you later." He says as he walks in between our bowed heads.

" If you have any other questions come ask me, otherwise I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you until tomorrow." He says staring at each of us then walking away.

"Now go get ready." He says heading in the direction of Emily's place.

I head toward the back door to phase back.

Anika's POV

"You're insane." Mia says from within the confines of my cell.

"We have already established this! HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT!" I whine into the phone.

"Ok,ok. But didn't you just meet this guy?" Mia laughs.

"Yeah, but this is special!" I replay to her nonchalant tone. I'm having a crisis and she's being all pansies and daisies!

"Yeah just like, Ryan and Andre were!" She laughs. Even she didn't know about him.

" Well, Embry's better than all of them combined besides that was just a crush. well Ryan was." I say, dragging my coral dress up to my chest then throwing it aside.

"Yea, i bet. And we know this by the way he looks?" She asks.

"And a car ride. He drove me home." i say as i flip through every one of my articles of clothes.

Im tempted to just through it all on the floor and die there on my pile of clothes.

"Omigod, did he prose too?" she asks,sarcastically.

"You know what, Mia? I'll call you back. Maybe then you'll stop being such a butt head!" I say still holding my phone to my ear.

I hear a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I just got some news that i wanted to tell you but you just seem to be doing so great without me and i just was thinking that maybe it be better if i just stay here then..." Mia is babbling at a record speed.

"where's the fire, Mia? Slow down. Whats the news?" i ask picking up my favorite Aqua skirt. Nope.

I threw myself backwards on my bed.

"I'm moving. "

"Are your parents finally moving out of that rat motel of an apartment then?" I laugh.

"Yeah, finally. " She laughs. i can feel the shake in her voice. Something is wrong.

"Where are you moving to?' i ask, as i ruin through the things that could be making her upset.

"Washington." she says. It comes out kinda muffled. I began to wonder if she's lost her mind without me.

"Where?" i ask again

"Im moving into the house across the street from you." She says all in one breath.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" i ask

"Yeah." she says softly.

" this is great! why aren't you excited?" I ask her.

"I am it's just there's a lot more to it. What did you decide to wear? i think i think that leopard dress with a denim jacket. not to casual not to formal." She says trying not to touch on the subject. I could hear it in her voice; she was fight back to tears.

"Mia" i began, but she cut me off quickly.

"Not now Ani. Right now we need to get you ready for your date." I can practically see her whipping away the tears and smiling.

"ok." i reply warily.

I get it up and pull on the leopard dress. I'm surprised to find that she's right.

"Mia, you're a life saver!" i say laughing and twirling in the dress.

"Mia?" i ask when she doesn't reply. I look at my phone and see a text message . i open it,

_Text me after. Srry gotta go_

My phone reads. I shrug off the bad feeling that creeping in. i stuff my feet into black ballet flats and grab my purse before running out.

Embry's POV

I take a deep breath as i turn the corner to Anika's street. I finally decide on a dark Blue tee and jeans. i didn't want to look to dressed up but i felt a dark color was formal-ish. Man i need help.

I pulled up quietly in front of Anika's house and waited for her.

she came out seconds later looking like a create made in heaven above.

"Wow, you look incredible!" I proclaim as she climbs in.

"Thanks, Mia helped em pick it out."She says smoothing the skirt of her dress.

"Who's Mia?" i ask, starting up the engine.

"My best friend. Shes back in Texas, but she's moving here." she smiles. i can see a mixture of sadness and excitement on her face.

"Whats wrong?' i ask, wondering if it's the AC or something else i messed up.

"Nothing. It's just something seemed off with her i guess." She says and i can tell she wants to talk about it but doesn't know how. Much like earlier when i asked about why they moved here...

"Well you're a good friend so everything will work out." I say trying to comfort her. i take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze.

She looks up at me and smiles.

" You really think so?" she says her eyes a little teary.

"Yeah, Yeah, i do." i say honestly.

I smile at her.

when we get to the bonfire everyone's there.

"hey what's up chicha" Seth says coming up to Anika and giving her hug

"nothing much" she laughs hugging him back

i was glad they were getting along.

"c'mon my dads about to start" Jake calls from near the fire.

i shoot Leah a look before sitting down.

Anika sits in between Seth and me.

Billy starts telling the story of her ancestors i notice her look guilty at the part about the cold ones but decide not to press her about it.

"so" I say as we're walking to the car "do you want to go out on a real date" I ask her.

"I'd love to" she says as a smile emerges on her lips


End file.
